Compulsion
by Dream.Scene21
Summary: When Jasper is cleaning out his neighbours stables he gets an unexpected surprise from their son.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey, I am new to this whole writing thing so please don't be too harsh on me. I also don't have a beta so if anyone is interested, please feel free to let me know. Hope you enjoy.

DreamScene x

* * *

><p>"You." I turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Edward standing at the entrance to the barn.<p>

"Yes, Edward?" I let out between gritted teeth while I continued shovelling the mass of filthy hay in front of me.

"You think you are so fucking smart don't you?" The coldness of his stare slowly crept along my back causing a shiver to rack through my body.

"If you are here to start on me, either make it quick or leave me the fuck alone. I have work to do." I sneered.

Moments later the shovel was yanked from my arms and I braced myself against the door, preparing myself for the blow that never came. The shovel clanked against the concrete floor of the stable, the metal end still vibrating at the pressure of the fall.

"You really think I would hit you with a shovel, Jasper?" Edwards tone had softened. Looking up I saw the concern in his eyes as they moved across my face, trying to read my emotions.

"I... I don't know... " I stuttered, slowly peeling my fingers off the door and releasing my grip.

"I might be a dickhead, Hale. But I don't use weapons." The anger was slowly returning to his eyes.

"Not what I heard."

"And just what have you heard about me? Huh?" I matched his steps as he backed me into the stable, fumbling over the stacks of clean hay.

"I've heard... stories." I muttered under my breath. My eyes scanned the stable as Edward locked the hatch on the door.

_Shit. _

"You look scared," Edward noted as he strode across the stable in 3 steps to come to a halt inches in front of me. "You scared I'm going to fuck you up?"

"U... Um... Uh.." I stuttered, words failing.

"You know something, Hale?" Edward spoke lowly.

"W... what?"

"You..." Edward's lips moved, but no words came out. His eyes scanning every inch of my face slowly before resting on my lips.

"I what?" I whispered under my breath.

"You, are really quite exquisite." His eyes focused on mine again, the mischievous smile dancing behind his eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused. Edward's smile grew before his hands came up to grip my hair, his lips meeting mine in a heated kiss.

The feel of his silky tongue over my lips was mind-blowing. My hands slid up Edward's thighs slowly to rest on his hips. Gripping hard, I pulled him hard against me. The feel of his pulsing cock against my own was rewarded with a throaty moan from deep within his throat. His hands tugged hard at my hair while he pressed his body harder against mine.

One of Edward's hand slid out of my hair and down my back, my muscles shuddering under his touch. Fingers running around the waist of my shorts, dipping under to rub the soft skin of my ass, sent my hips pressing forward in desperation.

"Please?" I gasped against Edward's lips.

"Please what, Hale?" His voice was a rough whisper, his hand sliding further into my shorts and squeezing my ass hard.

"Fuck me?" I moaned loudly, pressing my hips hard against him as his signature crooked smile spread across his face. Gripping my ass harder, he lifted me up and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"Eager?" He asked, his teeth grazing my bottom lip.

"Hell, yes!" I moaned, my nails scratching down his back gently, eliciting a guttural moan from Edward. His hand pressed against my chest, pushing me back. My legs slipped from around his waist as his hands gripped my shorts, pulling them down and off in one fluid movement.

"This is what you want?" He asked me, his eyes focused intently on mine as his hands worked on the buttons of his jeans.

"Yes." I nodded enthusiastically as Edward reached into his back pocket, removing its contents.

"You always carry that around with you?" I laughed, running my hands up under his shirt.

"Well, you never know, do you?" He quirked his eyebrow, raising his hands as I pulled his shirt over his head. My eyes scanned over his body, taking in every inch of the muscles adorning his chest and stomach before running my fingers into every curve.

Biting my lip as I watched Edward roll the condom down his length and stroke himself slowly. I lifted the sachet of lube and ripped it open, pouring its contents into my hand before placing my hand in front of his, working it up his length.

"Jasper." He moaned as my grip tightened around him, stroking harder.

Leaning forward, I ran my hand up Edward's chest and around the back of his neck. "I want you. Right now." I whispered against his ear, my teeth grazing his earlobe gently.

Strong hands on my shoulders pushed me back against the hay before gripping my hips. Edwards lips met mine in a desperate kiss, the head of his cock rubbing teasingly against my entrance.

"Please." I whispered desperately, my hand pulling at Edward's hip. Slowly, the head of his cock slid inside me and I moaned deeply into his mouth.

"Fuck, your tight." Edward gasped as he thrust his length into me slowly.

"So good." I moaned, my hands pulling at his hips, willing him to go faster. "Fuck, please Edward!"

The stable filled with grunts and moans as Edward thrust into me harder, bring us both closer to climax. His cock hit my sweet spot over and over, throwing me over the edge and into bliss. My ass tightening around him, I felt him shuddering above me as he let himself go.

"Fuck." Edward moaned, his lips moving along my neck gently as he reached his release.

"Jesus." I whispered, my hands trailing lightly down Edward's back as he collapsed on top of me. We lay there in a tangled mess until Edward pushed himself up off me, his eyes staring down at me as he ripped the condom off and threw it into the wheelbarrow beside us.

"You are most definitely exquisite." He whispered, while re-buttoning his jeans. Smiling he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to my lips.

Cupping my face in his hand, Edward traced his thumb over my lips lightly. "You tell anyone what just happened here Hale... I will kill you. You understand?" His voice was full of warning and my stomach sank.

I nodded slowly. "Good." His thumb brushed over my cheek and he smiled sweetly at me before removing his hand and grabbing his t-shirt off the ground.

Pushing myself up on my elbows I watched him walk over the grounds toward the farmhouse. My eyes never leaving him.

_What the fuck have you just got yourself into Jasper?_


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey, so I had a few of you ask, or suggest, that I make this story full length instead of a oneshot, so here it is.

I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who is reading this story and for the lovely reviews. They make me smile.

Finally, I want to say a massive thank you to **silentlover09** for being the amazing person she is and looking over this chapter before I posted it and giving me some excellent pointers. Thank you.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Let me know.

DreamScene x

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Month Earlier; Edward's POV.<em>**

"Hey! Ed!" I heard Emmett's voice boom over the crowd of students heading to their class. Swinging my car door open, I stepped out into the rain. Emmett came jogging over to me after fighting his way through the crowd headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Em." I greeted him as he met me at the boot of my car. Pulling it open, I reached in for my bag and was just about to close it again when Emmett sat on the edge, his hand buried deep in the pocket of his raincoat, the other holding a cigarette out of view of the passing lecturers.

"Hey man, fucking rain." He complained, looking up at the grey clouds.

"Yeah, it sucks." I said rolling my eyes. The thing about living here, everyone complained when it rained, wishing the sun would appear. Then when they finally get there wish, for the whole 4 weeks out of the year we get sun, everyone complains about the heat and wishes the rain would come back. It was a continuous, annoying cycle that would most likely never stop.

"S'posed to be the hottest summer this year. I say we should get the tent out and head up north again with the guys." Emmett said, his gaze shifting between myself and the front door.

"They say that every year," I said, taking a seat next to him under the shelter of the boot.

"And every year it's true, but up for heading up north anyway?" He smiled and took a long draw from his cigarette.

"Yeah, s'pose," I took the cigarette from his fingers, "You know you shouldn't smoke, bad for your health and all that shit." I smiled taking a long draw myself as Emmett gave out a hearty laugh.

"Man, you have a cheek!" He got out between laughs, taking the cigarette back.

"Yeah, well..." my head swung round mid-sentence as a low grumble filled the car park. A motorbike. "Looks like Mr. B has a new bike," I said nodding in its direction as it sped through the car park, Emmett whistled appreciatively next to me.

"Oh Man! That's an EVO6!" Emmett exclaimed, his love of motorbikes showing through as excitement broke on his face. He was all but bouncing on the spot next to me.

"But I'll tell you who that isn't." I said pointing in the direction of Mr Barnes who was making his way towards us, his motorbike helmet tucked up under his arm. Emmett quickly dropped his burned out cigarette to the ground, placing his foot over it to cover up its existence.

"Boys," Mr Barnes nodded as he stopped next to us.

"Hey Mr. B." Emmett glanced up at him before returning his attention to the bike that was parking in front of us.

"She's a beaut, eh?" Mr Barnes said nodding to the bike.

"Isn't half." Emmett laughed.

"Wish I could afford something like that, anyway, I better get to class boys, you should do the same." He gave us both a meaningful look before turning and heading toward the college.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett said while standing up. Closing the boot, I locked my car, keeping my eyes trained on the man on the bike in front of me. He had taken off his helmet and all I could see were the unruly curls of his blond hair covering most of his face. Raising his head, his piercing green eyes bore into mine, a sloppy side smirk plastered to his face.

"Are you going to stand here all day checking him out or are we going to head to Maths?" Emmett whispered into my ear before laughing. I punched him gently on the arm and smiled at him, turning away from the stranger on the bike to walk alongside Emmett.

"I wasn't."

"You wasn't what?" Emmett asked, the confusion evident on his face.

"Checking him out."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not stupid Ed." Emmett rolled his eyes. Emmett was one of very, very few people I had shared my sexual preferences with. The others being my parents and my sister, Alice.

After suffering a 3 hour lecture on algebraic equations and Greek Mythology, I was about ready to shoot myself in the head. Monday mornings were bad enough without the two most boring subjects in the world to add to it. Though saying that, I couldn't stop thinking about the guy on the bike, but why? I mean he wasn't anything special or nothing was he?

"Hey, Edward." Alice said, I was too busy daydreaming that I hadn't noticed her approaching me with the same guy who happened to be the main focus of my wandering mind.

"Uh, hi Alice." I smiled, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Edward, this is Jasper, he just moved here from London." Alice smiled, "Jasper, this is my big brother Edward."

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out for me to shake. Everything about his accent was fuckable and it took everything in me not to moan and turn to a puddle of goo at his feet.

Come on Edward! Get a fucking grip of yourself! He is nothing but a posh idiot from fucking London!

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes, slapping my hand into his before trying to push my way past them.

"Edward!" Alice moaned, "I'm sorry about him Jasper, he is rude sometimes." Alice glared at me.

"Baby!" I heard the screeching voice before I saw her and my whole body tensed.

"Hey, beautiful." I smiled as Jessica's arms came around my neck, her lips closing over mine in an urgent kiss. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth and I could hear her quite moans as her fingers played with the hair at the back of my neck. Pulling away she giggled, her face flushed slightly.

"I love you." She whispered and giggled again before placing a softer kiss to my swollen lips.

"Mmhhmm," I replied as she turned to talk to Alice. My eyes went straight to Jasper, who's brilliant green eyes were filled with a mix of emotions. The intensity of his stare was breathtaking, wild desire playing across his eyes. His tongue dipped out of his mouth to wet his lips and it took a great deal not to jump him right there and then.

Feeling my cock hardening against my jeans, I quickly wrapped my arms around Jessica. With my eyes still focused intently on him, I pressed my groin into Jessica's back making her voice waver in her conversation with Alice. Jasper, averted his eyes as I placed a soft kiss to Jessica's neck.

"Well, it was nice meeting you ladies but I really must get going." Jasper said quietly. "Edward." He nodded to me.

"But, it's lunch time Jasper. Why don't you come have lunch with us?" Alice asked him and he hesitated, most likely thinking of an excuse to get out of it. Leaning forward, I whispered against Jessica's ear.

"I think we should go for a little drive." My hand gripped her hips as she turned her face towards mine and kissed me hard. As I pulled away I was met with Alice's tight glare then with Jasper's retreating form.

"Can you not behave for one fucking minute? You made him uncomfortable." Alice snapped. My eyes studied the tight muscles protruding from the tight, long sleeved black shirt that was hugging his body perfectly.

Trailing my eyes down to the fitted black jeans that made his ass look tight and fucking perfect. Glancing back at Alice she gave me a knowing look, her glare replaced with a smirk.

"We're gonna go for a drive, be back before next class." I said quickly, grabbing Jessica's hand and making my way toward the door.

"But, Edward! This isn't g..." Alice was cut off mid-sentence as I slammed the door behind me, I was all but running to my car with Jessica in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N:So, here it is. Chapter Three. I hope you enjoy reading this one, let me know.

Want to say a big thank you to my beta **Mrs. Agget** for checking this out for me and making this chapter readable. Another big thank you to **silentlover09** who helped me out a lot with addition to this chapter. Thank you girls, I really appreciate all your help.

And thank you to you for reading. Enjoy.

DreamScene. xx

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV.<strong>

"I just thought he was different, that's all."

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I really am, but I don't know what you want me to do?" Rosalie's tone was hushed on the other end of the phone. "He doesn't seem like that nice of a person to be honest; I don't even know why you are bothering, you're too good for him anyway."

"I know... I don't know. Just, everything I have heard about him from everyone, he seems like such a great guy but he is just horrible!" I said aggravated, being rewarded with screeching from the other end of the line.

"Shit! Jasper, I'm sorry but I have to go, Ben just woke up. I will call you tonight okay? I love you."

"Love you too, sis," I said to the sound of a dead line before placing the phone back on the receiver.

My first week of college was hellish. I knew Edward was gay, Alice had told me, but he still proceeded to rub his girlfriend in my face. He was taunting me, and I was reacting. It was exactly what he wanted and now I had to go to his stupid house for dinner. Damn it, Alice was a great girl but she was so persistent. So adamant to make her brother look like a damned angel when he wasn't. He was horrible, well and truly.

Sighing, I stood from my place on the couch, glancing at myself in the mirror. I hadn't shaved today as the stubble on my face clearly showed. Running my hand over my cheek and chin, I thought it be best to clean up before heading out. It would only be respectful.

Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the water while slowly stripping off my clothes. Stepping in the shower, my muscles immediately relaxed as the hot water cascaded down my back. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head up to the shower head, focusing solely on the droplets of water massaging my face before running down my body.

Edward flashed into my mind and my whole body reacted. Edward, I found out, was into skating, which surprised me. I was thinking football or basketball would have been his thing, given his build, but when I saw him on that skateboard, his shirt tucked into the back of his jeans, his whole body glistening with a thin layer of sweat; God, he was beautiful.

Slowly running my hand down my body, I gripped my hard cock in my hand and started stroking.

_Edward dropping his board to the ground and walking over to me. His hands ripping my shirt open and as his mouth went straight to my nipple, his hand diving below the waist of my jeans._

Moaning, I stroked faster, imagining Edward's hand replacing my own. My legs started shaking as I reached my peak. Placing one hand on the shower in front of me, I braced myself.

_Edward, kneeling in front of me. His warm mouth around the head of my cock as he stroked me faster with his hand._

I moaned loudly as my orgasm overtook me, my body shaking from it's impact. Only when my head started to clear did I realise I was whimpering Edwards name repeatedly.

"Fuck!" I let out, my hands tugging on my hair. He was getting to me and I had to make it stop.

Pulling to a stop in the driveway, I took in my surroundings before sliding the helmet off my head and hooking it over one handle. Knowing I was half an hour early, I slid my phone out of my pocket and quickly sent a text to Alice.

"Alice... I'm outside, I think... J x"

Less than two seconds later, Alice rounded the corner in a summer dress, despite the weather, with her phone in hand.

"I heard you pull up," she giggled and gave me a hug as soon as she reached me.

"Yeah," I smiled, unzipping my jacket.

"Here, I will take your jacket and helmet inside. Looks like it will rain," she said, the smile growing on her face. "You don't have to look so nervous, Jasper. My family will love you."

"Yeah." I grunted while following her up the path to the front door. "Though I can think of one exception."

"Edward is just acting up, for reasons unbeknownst to me. I think he likes you." She smiled and placed my helmet and jacket on a peg in the front hallway.

"He has a funny way of showing it," I smiled and she grabbed my hand after closing the door.

"He's just acting like he doesn't like you because... hes being an ass, Jasper. I have tried talking to him, but when I mention you he just closes off. I know he likes you though. And if he doesn't, then it's his loss." She kept rambling as she pulled me around the side of the house she appeared from moments before.

As soon as I turned the corner, I was greeted with hugs and handshakes. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were every part the perfect parents. Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital, of course I already knew this, just as I knew Esme was a housewife. The Cullens were popular in this town, and highly respected. It's just a shame that their son wasn't too happy about my presence in his home. From the time I rounded the corner, I could feel his icy gaze boring holes into every part of my body and every time my eyes met his, I was sure he was going to kill me.

"So, Jasper, where in England are you from?" Esme asked, the interest clear on her face.

"He's from London," Alice smiled from across the table. "Isn't his accent lovely?"

"It is," Esme replied and shared a giggle with Alice as I felt the heat creep up my face. Edward let out a grunt and Carlisle's glare was enough for him to refocus on his plate in front of him.

"Did you work or...?" Carlisle asked before taking another mouthful of his food.

"I was in college, but I did volunteer work around the community," I answered, smiling and placing my knife and fork on the plate in front of me. "The dinner was delicious, Mrs. Cullen, thank you."

"You are welcome." She smiled at me.

"Thank you again, Mrs Cullen," I said after a long hug. "I will see you on Monday, Alice."

After saying my goodbyes, I made my way to my bike with the biggest smile on my face. After we had dessert we all sat in the living room with coffee. Excluding Edward, of course, who excused himself before the end of the meal and disappeared out the front door without so much as a look back. The more I sat with the Cullens, the more I felt at home.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by a hard grip on my shoulders quickly followed by the solid wall of the house pressed harshly into my back.

"Stay. The fuck. Away. Got it?" Edward seethed between his teeth, his hand gripping my neck.

"I... I..."

"Stay away from my fucking sister, or I will kill you," he got out in a harsh whisper.

"We... she's just my friend. Will you let me go!" I struggled against his hold, though failed miserably to break free.

"I don't care what you are. I don't want you in my fucking house. Got it?" The closer Edward's face got to mine, the more red it seemed to turn.

"I won't step foot in your house again," I agreed, and the anger slowly subsided from his face.

"Good." His grip loosened on my shoulder and his hand slid around to the back of my neck. "I don't want my sister to get hurt. I know she has a crush on you and I know you're gay. You hurt my family, I break your neck."

"We... we are just friends. I promise you. She knows I'm gay," I rushed out, my breathing coming out in short gasps.

"Kay," Edward said, his fingers brushing the back of my neck lightly before he pushed away from me. My eyes never left him as I watched him walk along the path and into the front door.

Pushing myself away from the wall, I quickly climbed onto my bike and sped out of the driveway and onto the street, not slowing down until I was certain I wasn't being followed.

_Jesus. Jesus. Jesus. Jesus. What the fuck!_


End file.
